How Volde Stole Christmas
by watuzi
Summary: The world of Harry Potter and Dr. Seuss collide (I was in the Christmas spirit) PLEASE R/R!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the Grinch, The Night Before Christmas or anything familiar you see here.

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the school,

The witches and wizards were celebrating the Yule.

Harry and friends were filled with joy

That spread through the school to each girl and boy.

But deep in the shadows, far, far away

There lived one certain wizard who wasn't so gay.

He was filled with hate, malice and greed.

He hated people of the non-wizarding breed.

Worldwide magic domination, that was his aim,

But first he'd destroy Christmas 'cause he thought it was lame.

He'd steal their presents. It would be a cinch!

Who was this villain? Volde-Grinch.

"I'll rid them of Christmas, I'll swipe each child's toy,

I'll steal their fine feast, I'll take all their joy!"

He plotted and planned in a way that was mean.

"How can I sneak in without being seen?

Perhaps I'll disguise myself (to steal their holly)

As a man with a white beard who's merry and jolly!"

I know what you're thinking. Santa Clause, for sure.

Well you're wrong there, buddy. He dressed as Dumbledore. 

Grabbing his rat (whose name was Pete),

He ran to Hogwarts on fast-flying feet.

And ready to spread dismay and doom, 

He hurried up to the Gryffindor's room. 

The gifts were all there, each marked with a tag.

And one by one, Volde stuffed them in his bag.

He took their tree. Then he took their eggnog.

He took their mistletoe, so Ron and 'Mione couldn't snog.

He was almost done with his deed so unkind,

When he heard a small voice, coming from behind.

"Dumbledore, why are you taking our loot?"

And under his breathe, Volde-Grinch said, "Shoot!"

For little Ginny Weasly had caught him red-handed.

He decided the tyke needed to be reprimanded.

"Get back to bed! You're being quite rude,

Speaking to me with such attitude!

You won't get any gifts if you break your curfew.

Now get back to sleep before I sic Filch on you!"

With tears in her eyes, Ginny turned and left.

And Volde grabbed his bag with skills oh-so-deft. 

He visited each room, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff,

He made sure to take everyone's stuff. 

He took Snape's new potions book and Dobby's new sock.

He took Malfoy's hair gel and Hagrid's Hippogriff flock.  

When he was done he returned to his pad,

And waited for Christmas, when all would be sad.

He woke the next morning, and heard some odd sounds.

Was that singing coming from the Hogwarts grounds?

It couldn't be true! Volde-Grinch had to see

Just what that joyful noise could be. 

He crept up to Hogwarts. The students were singing!

Teachers were laughing, and bells were ringing.

They all seemed so happy; they all seemed so glad!

But without presents, why weren't they sad?

They didn't have new robes with moons and stars.

They didn't have maroon sweaters with big letter R's. 

They didn't have turkey. They didn't have mousse.

They didn't have chocolate frogs, or pumpkin juice.

Then a strange thought crossed Volde's mind.

Maybe Christmas was about being kind.

Maybe presents weren't important at all.

And Volde (who's heart was three sizes too small)

Began to feel funny, it caused him alarm.

It felt a bit like a happiness charm.

But he liked the feeling, he felt very good,

And then he decided to do all that he could

To make up for all the bad he had done

To Harry, to Ginny, to everyone.

Dashing down the hill, Pete in toe,

Volde-Grinch ran across the snow,

Dragging his bag of stolen goods

From his hideout in the Forbidden Woods.

"Good people of Hogwarts, forgive me if you can!

For I have been a terrible man!

I have stolen you Christmas; I took it away.

I didn't know this was a precious day.

Take back your presents; take back your feast;

Take back your decorations, and, at least,

Know that I am sorry for what I have done.

Goodbye and Merry Christmas, everyone!"

Volde-Grinch turned back to his home with a shiver,

But Dumbledore (famous second-chance giver)

Said, "Come join our feast that you have returned.

Please come see what your good deed has earned."

Volde-Grinch agreed, and then with a shout,

Said, "I guess kindness is what Christmas is about."


End file.
